Defrost
by Grovz2014
Summary: Isabella Swan, the Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. What happens when her parents while she is still really young, leaving her older brother Emmett and Sister in-law to watch over her. but she still feels abandoned by the deceased. Can a certain pixie help her heal after years of ice-coverage over her heart, or will it all end in a repeating cycle of endless tears. A/B
1. Chapter 1

Tears slowly make their way down my face as I watch the casket lower itself, the usual rain is pounding its way around us harder than usual, I look around the crowd and notice all the looks of pity staring back at me.

I quickly snap my head back to the lowering caskets. The pastor walks over in between the two deceased.

"Renee and Charlie Swan...Two very influential and highly thought of members of our community...I look around at all those gathered to pay their respects and know that they are looking down at us with pride and appreciation. But one pair of eyes seem to stick out more than the rest, The youngest child and only daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan...Darling, I know it must be hard right now...6 years old and losing both parents, but know honey, that everyone is here for you. Just like your parents would have and have been there for any other child or person in need." Reverend Weber says looking at me softly, Eyes glassy from held back tears.

All I can do is nod, knowing that if I say anything at all I may break down. I look up at my right and see my brother Emmett standing tall in his marines uniform with tears falling down his face as his wife grips his hand and sobs silently next to him. Reverend Weber nods to him and he walks over to me before we both make our way to the piles of dirt. Taking the shovel I look down at my father's grave, Tears pouring down my face I brokenly whisper "Love you daddy." Before dumping the dirt onto his casket. Switching places with my brother I look down at my mother's grave. I lift the shovel with shaky hands and start to lift it over her grave, before the dirt lands on her casket I sob out "I still need you!"

I fall to the ground next to her grave in a ball and scream and sob, Begging someone to bring them back, asking why...Two strong arms wrap around me and I look up to see the Bright Blue eyes of my mother, my brother's eyes. "Why?" I whisper looking up at him brokenly. "I don't know Bells, but I'm here, it's all going to be okay." Everything started to fade after that, Locked in my brothers arms hearing Rosalie's soothing voice. With my parents face in my head, I slowly drift off to sleep.

…...

2 days later

"Bella...wake up honey, I made breakfast." Whispered the honey voice of my sister-in law.

"Rosie...please tell me it was all a dream." I whisper hoarsely.

"No, sweetie, I wish it were."

"But...but I still need them, why would someone do that to them...they were good people." I cry out quietly.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay baby, everything is going to work out in the end, I got you, as long as I'm here, nothing is going to harm you." she cooed, holding me close to her.

"Bells, come on kid, uncle Aro and uncle Billy are down-stairs for you." Emmett called from the door way, I snuggled into Rosalie's chest some more and locked my arms around her neck.

"I'll carry her." she whispered before lifting me up. Emmett and Rosalie were both 20 years old, growing up together in forks and starting to date in high school, they always knew they were it for each other.

"There's my Belly-Button." Called Uncle Aro from the living room, he walked over and went to grab me, but not wanting to be out of Rosalie's arms I locked my arms harder around her."

"She's been clinging to Rose ever since the funeral, Uncle Aro, she doesn't mean anything by it." piped up Rosalie's twin and my secret best friend Jasper.

I looked over to him and gave him a small watery smile.

"Hey kid." he said kissing my forehead and walking over to sit with his boyfriend Edward.

"Rosie, Can I have some juice." I asked softly looking up at her.

"As long as you eat some breakfast." she replied looking down at me with concerned eyes and a soft smile.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled

"Bells, you haven't eaten since the funeral, you need to eat."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I screeched

"Isabella Swan!" gasped my older cousin Jake.

"WHAT." I growled lowly.

"Bells, please eat...you are worrying everyone." whispered Emmett quietly

"I'm not hungry, I just want juice! I just want my mommy and daddy! Why did they leave me, I promise I'll be a good girl! Please, I just want them back!" I whispered and sobbed.

Rosalie held me closer to her, and whispered soothing words in my ear. "Honey, this is no way your fault, you've been an amazing girl...what happened to mommy and daddy has nothing to do with you, but they can't come back...you know that right?" Uncle Cauis stated soothingly, apparently I was the only one he treated like that.

I just nodded at him and with tears falling down my face I looked at Rosalie "Can I please just have some juice."

She sat me on the couch and walked into the kitchen, Edward was sitting next to me, so I laid my head on his lap and put his hand on my hair, telling him to play with my hair. Rosalie came back into the room with a cup of apple juice in one hand and an apple in her other.

"Please eat, Bells."

I grabbed the apple and ate it slowly, not looking at anyone...just wanting my mommy to hold me. I really miss her, she used to know exactly what to say or do when I was upset or sick...and my daddy had the greatest hugs, I always felt so safe. After I finished eating the apple and drank my juice I laid back down with my head in Edward's lap. Listening to Rosalie as she softly sang my favorite lullaby, the same one my mommy sang to me when I was scared or upset.

…...

**Tell me what you think - Grovz2014**


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

'If Emmett was to see me doing this he'd probably kill me' Was all I could think as I walked into Blood moon, the biggest and greatest club in Seattle. My uncle opened this club up right before he died 6 months ago. His kids being too young to take over the family busniess resulted in my brother taking over the throne of the italian mafia...yeah who would of thought that my father the great and giving police cheif would've been brother in laws with the don of the italian mafia. Shaking my head out of my thoughts I strutted up to the bar where my current lover was swaying to the loud music and waiting for Felix my body-guard by day and bar-tender by night was making her some fruity mixed drink.

I slipped behind her, winked at Felix and wrapped my arms around her waist Kissing her neck softly "Mmmm, have you been waiting long?"

She giggled and shook her head before turning around in her seat, Victoria Hunter was 20 years old and married to a local dealer named James...she loved him, he just wasn't as good as I was in the sack.

"Good, come on let's dance." I purred pulling her behind me, Felix shook his head at me and mouth 'He's going to kill you', I flipped him off with a smile and a wink and continued my journey through the club. Being a mafia Princess was pretty fun, but I also had a job to do, I was expected to do and know things that most 16 year old girls would die just thinking about. But then again...I've never been normal. Fighting my grin I pulled the fire headed girl in front of me and started grinding into her in the beat of the song.

"I've missed you, kid." She whispered into my ear before she started sucking on my neck.

"How much?" I asked pulling back and pulling her with me to the V.I.P stairs.

"Enough." She stated before pushing me onto the large leather couch in the room furthest from the stairs. The music continued to boom through the floor making it near impossable to hear anyone unless they were right next to you. Vic made her way down my neck and suck and bit on my coller bones I pushed my thigh in between her legs and started rubbing her through her tight as hell jeans. I flipped us over as she tried to hold my arms above my head...nope not happening, I straddle her hips and kissed her deeply, trying to feel something, anything...but I don't, I haven't felt a thing for anyone besides my family since I was 6 years old, and I don't think I ever will. I was just started to undress her when I was yanked up into the air and thrown across the room and into the sofa closest to the door.

"THE FUCK?!" I hissed standing up ready to knock a fucker out when I saw the massive looming body of my only brother.

"I could say the same thing Isabella...what the hell do you think you are doing with this cazzo Puttna!" He growled back before snatching Victoria up and throwing her into the arms of my sister in law. oh-shit. Em, I could have handled alone, but with Rose around Victoria was not going to be getting out of here unharmed.

"I don't think you wanna know what I was about to do with her Emmett." I hissed back.

"Bella, Downstairs...NOW!" Barked Uncle Cauis from the door frame. I held postion defiently for a moment, until I saw Rose's look...Dissappointment and fire running through her eyes had me shrink back into myself and stomp off to the bar where Felix was sitting there looking at me with a guilty and apologetic face, his Brown eyes pleading with me to understand.

"It's fine Felix." I mummbled before I had him fix me a rum and coke. I had just finished my third when I was grabbed by the back of my jacket and pulled out of the club by my brother who looked to be steaming. Victoria ran out past me looking like hell, I smirked a bit and yelled after her "It's been fun, yeah!" before being thrown in the passenger seat of rose's blood red ferrarri. Emmett stalked off to my ink black lambo and drove off, fucking up my tires as he did so...testa di cazzo.

Rose got into her car, looked at me with her ice-blue eyes that only seemed to warm when she really looked at me.

"Bells...why do you do this to yourself..." she started before I interuppted her.

"Why do you care?" I snipped back before flinching back at the hurt that flashed through her eyes. "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"Let's get you home, tomorrow we are meeting with our one and only ally in this world and I NEED you to behave, please." she stated before she drove off towards our home in the woods of Forks.

I just nodded and flicked my dark brown eyes around me...looking for some sort of distraction from the pain I feel anytime I'm in the town.

... "Bells, I need you to explain yourself." Grumbled out my older brother from behind his desk while Rose stood behind him with a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Not that I feel like it is any of your business but I was horny so I went to see her." I snarked out.

"Bella...she's 20 years old and married." he replied glaring at me before downing his scotch.

"AND?" I drawled out before looking at him with an eye brow lifted in question.

"AND...AND! SHE'S FUCKING ILLEGAL TO BEGIN WITH, AND SHE HAS A HUSBAND AND A BABY AT HOME!"

"Hmmm, Never knew about the kid." I replied unimpressed by his reasoning. I turned around to leave when he shot somthing else.

"Mom would be so dissappointed in you." my blood ran cold and I flinched into myself instinctivly.

Turning slowly and making sure no one could see the pain running thorugh me I hissed out "Yeah, well mom is dead...has been for years." before I stalked out of the room and ran up the three levels to my giant loft of a bedroom.

I'd been like this since I was about 10, Kids at school who didn't really know me made fun of me for having dead parents and when I was 11 I was forced to watch my cousin demetri get shot down, he had taken me out for ice-cream on a day where the kids happened to be particuarly cruel. We were on our way home from a little mom and pop ice-cream parlor that my dad had taken to me since I was about 3. We were pushed off the rode by some man, and as Demerti got out to see what was up, the man hoped out of the car and shot him in the head. I crawled into the floor of the car so I wasn't seen and Cried until Emmett and Jasper showed up 4 hours later wondering where we had been as it had started to get dark. When they saw the car on the side of a dead road they ran up to the car looking in there to see if I was there, Jasper looked over Demetri and Emmett tore open

the door and held me to him as I cried. I continued to scream and cry until the funeral 2 days later, The rain was storming and Emmett stood over me and Rose with and umberlla as Rose held me to her. They looked at each other in worry because I didn't shed a single tear. I held it all in, because in this life you had to, Emmett had started to work for Uncle Aro after his time in the Marines were up, so shortly after my 7th birthday I found out about the family business. After the funeral, I walked up to Demetri's head stone, kissed the marbel and whispered " Per sempre nel mio cuore" I shed a single tear and walked away. That day I stopped going by Bella to those out-side my family, My brother's 'employees' called me Princess or Bambino Swan, and the kids at school called me Isabella or Swan...only a select few people at school got to call me Bella and that is either becasue They are practially family or have shown a certain loyalty that I search for. I changed out of my clothes into a black sports bra and some white basketball shorts, walking over to my punching bag I started laying into it as 'Dead and Gone' blared throught my speakers. I started Kick boxing and walked over to my doorframe pull-up bar and started with those. After Demetri died, Uncle Cauis and Jasper taught me how to fight, whatever style I could do it. Edward taught me how to fight people mentally and break them down phsycologically. Emmett and Rose raised, they raised me like I was there own child...Rose not being able to have kids I practically was. Hell I sometimes called them mom and dad. I kept up this work-out until I heard tiny little feet making there way up the stairs. I jumped down from my pull-up bar just in time to feel the tiny bullets of the witch twins.

"Alec, Jane...what have I told you about coming up here with out permission." I question with a single brow raised

"Not too." They answered bashfully and in sinc.

"Your lucky I love you!" I giggled before lifting them both up onto my hip and walking them over to my bed where I laid them there and put in The Lion King to watch. I walked out of the room after they were settled and made my way down to the ketchin where I knew everyone would be.

"Ciao la mia famiglia, il bambino è qui!" I yelled causing Aunty Suplica and Aunt Athendora to rush over to me peppering kisses all over my face and telling me how I was much to thin and then continue to get onto Rose about not feeding me enough, which in turn made Rose laugh and shake her head at them.

"Bambino, your brother tells me you have been getting into trouble?" Aunt Suplica Asked looking at me in worry. She knew that Uncle Aro and I had always been close...seeing as for the longest time Aunt Suplica was told she would never concive they treated me as their own. Then about 3 years ago The Witch Twins were born.

"My Brother tends to exaggerate, Aunty." I replied before glaring over at the man in question.

"Your Uncle is telling me the same thing, my Poco Cigno" Retorted Aunt Athendora to which she continued with "Surely he is not exaggerating." Smirking as I looked on in shock at said uncle.

"Bella is just trying to get through some things...and you all asking her question after question isn't going to help." Jasper stated from the counter where he help Rose by cutting Vegetables.

"Neither is sleeping with the entirety of Seattle's female population." Barked Jacob from next to my brother.

"I don't have to deal with this shit." I hissed before I stomped off and out of the house in nothing except what I had been wearing when I was working out. I hopped into my car and sped off down the street in my Lambo Driving to the same place I always did. I was speeding through the streets getting closer and closer to my destination, but swerved off the road when a tiny slip of a girl stood over a bright yellow porsche in confusion.

"Ya know, Some people thinking leaving your car in the middle of the road is not the best choice...what do ya think they are going to say when they see you standing in the middle of the road?" I barked hopping out of my car and walking over to the girl.

"Níl a fhios agam cén fáth a stop sé ag obair." She mumbled before she noticed I was there. Jumping around at me she hissed out "Cé hiad na ifreann tú?"

"ummm, I don't speak Irish...Italian all day but...yeah" I chuckled before really looking at her. I stumbled at the beauty this girl held, even drinched in rain she looked like an angel.

"Sorry...who are you?" she asked tilting her head slightly staring back at me with ash grey eyes.

"Isabella Swan...and you are either really lost or new." I replied

"I'm Alice Cullen...I'm here with my family...to meet yours apperently."

"What do you need with my family." I growled out protectivly

"Oh, sorry...we are the heads of the Irish Mafia...came to meet with your father." she answered.

"My father is dead...you are looking for my brother." I replied coldly before I walked over, fixed her car and walked away.

...

I walked into the house at like 11, Rose was on the couch with a caramel headed woman sitting next to her, they were laughing and looking at what seemed to be my baby pictures...the hell?!

"Sono mamma casa." I muttered before I walked up to my room and changed.

"Why are you so cold." Piped up a high pitched voiced from my sitting room.

Looking up from the floor I saw the Angel from earlier...Alice, I think her name was.

"Why are you so short." I snipped back looking up at her through my eye-lashes with a smirk playing on my lips.

"My answer is simple...Yours on the other hand is a very complicated answer that will most likely take some time...but luckily for you, I've got more than I know what to do with."

"And what makes you think I will tell you." I hissed.

"Oh, you will...maybe not now, but you will. Don't bet against me, I always win." She giggled back before strutting past me, swaying her hips as she did.

...

**Tell me what you think- grovz2014**

cazzo Puttna- Fucking Whore

testa di cazzo- Shit-Head

Bambino Swan- Baby Swan

Ciao la mia famiglia, il bambino è qui- Hello My Family, The baby is here

Poco Cigno- Little Swan

"Níl a fhios agam cén fáth a stop sé ag obair- I don't know why it stopped working

Cé hiad na ifreann tú?"- Who the hell are you.

Sono mamma casa- I'm home mom


End file.
